


Anticipation

by FairyNiamh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Yuuri is looking forward to tomorrow.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> (I was going to leave this on my journal, but decided to share. It is, imo, not up to par. Forgive me.)
> 
> 19.) A song that makes you 'Think about Life'.
> 
> Making History - Dean Fujioka
> 
> This was coming. I mean, can anyone hate this? For real, if you have not seen this, why not? You can find all 12 Episodes on Crunchyroll, Funimation, and a few episodes on Youtube. I CANNOT say that the dubbed is good, because I am a purist and only watch my Anime subtitled.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I7FT0PHG9E

Yuuri slid across the ice, lost in thought, or maybe lost in fantasy was a more appropriate term.

Tomorrow he would say goodbye to Yuuri Katsuki and hello to Yuuri Nikiforov. Sweet Kami, he was marrying the man he had fallen in love with, before he had ever met him.

Yes, Victor could be an ass, but he was also sweet and... Yuuri loved him. They had been the first Male X Male competitors to try to enter the Olympics, both in Russia and Japan. Of course, the officials shut them down before they even attempted to skate. Stating it was an embarrassment to the honorable sport. They were welcomed to attempt to place individually, but that was the extent of what they would allow.

Instead of heading home with their heads hung in shame, they talked to a local rink and skated their program twice a day, effectively stealing the thunder of the organization that had shunned them.

Same sex couple skating was still not allowed, but now the world knew that two men can skate together and be just as beautiful as a male/female skating pairs.

Anyway, tomorrow, he and Victor would get married at Ice Castle Hasetsu. The two of them had matching white outfits, the only difference was that Yuuri had a sheer blue over layer and silver accents and Victor had a sheer purple over layer and gold accents.

Yurio and Chris had agreed to be their best men.

He got off the ice and made his way to his room. Tomorrow was their big day and his parents were going out of their way to make it perfect, the least he could do was be well rested.

All he had to do was hide from Victor for a little longer and avoid the media for even longer.

~Fin~


End file.
